toute son attention
by ylg
Summary: The Otter Woman:: Skipper trouve ça incroyable, qu'un mammifère ait tant d'effet sur lui ! S'il savait...


**Titre :** Toute son attention  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** The Penguins of Madagascar  
 **Personnages/Couple :** Skipper - "Arlene"  
 **Genre :** stalker  
 **Gradation :** PG~ / K-max  
 **Légalité :** propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Prompt :** "The Penguins of Madagascar – Skipper/Arlene - obsessional lover" sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme en Français [DW]  
 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _The Otter Woman_  
 **Nombre de mots :** 600+

oOo

Cette Arlene est décidément suspecte et il va falloir la surveiller de très près. Son arrivée mystérieuse, transférée au Zoo de Central Park sans que la surveillance des manchots les en avertisse à l'avance ? ça pique l'intérêt, tout de suite.  
Son pelage blanc comme les neiges sur la banquise parle d'une origine commune : aah, une hermine polaire, sœur des glaces, et espèce rare ! Mais ! elle vient du pôle nord : voilà une raison de plus de s'en méfier ! Ses grands yeux bruns pétillent d'intelligence et de vivacité – oui, même pour un mammifère ! plus qu'il n'a jamais vu chez un mammifère !

Qui est-elle ? D'où vient-elle ? Comment pense-t-elle ? A-t-elle un but ? A-t-elle des projets ? Choisira-t-elle bientôt un compagnon ? Tant de questions qui se bousculent dans l'esprit de Skipper Tant de bonnes raisons de l'étudier… Son apparence et ses aptitudes physiques, probablement au-dessus du commun ; ses goûts et sa personnalité… charmante à n'en pas douter. Évidemment, la meilleure façon d'en savoir plus sur elle sera, en plus de la surveiller à distance, de l'approcher franchement. De la voir bien de près. De lui parler. De passer du temps seul à seule avec elle ! et plus si affinités !

C'est très sérieux, assure Skipper. C'est pour la sécurité de tous. Il faut qu'il sache tout d'elle. C'est donc sans vergogne qu'il fouille dans le matériel de Kowalski et recycle plusieurs équipements de surveillance prévus pour Doris, pour les braquer sur Arlene. (Si encore cette surveillance avait pu mettre en évidence une relation entre cette femelle et le Dr Blowhole ? mais non, rien de rien. Alors qu'avec Arlene, il y a un océan de possibilités ! ses tripes ne le trompent pas, il sent ces choses-là.)  
Tout en mettant en place son protocole d'espionnage pour déterminer l'endroit et le moment idéal pour la croiser par hasard et engager la conversation, il prépare ses meilleures phrases d'approche pour l'aborder.  
(S'il écoutait vraiment ses tripes, il commencerait carrément à bâtir un nid pour lui montrer où pondre, mais il n'a pas encore complètement perdu la tête : il sait tout de même que les hermines ne pondent pas. N'empêche. Sa démarche est pure et vraie.)

À Private qui demande s'il n'en fait pas un peu trop, Skipper rétorque vertement que non bien sûr !  
\- On n'en fait jamais trop en matière de surveillance ! ni d'amour ! mais ça, un poussin juste éclos de l'œuf ne peut pas le savoir…  
Ooh, oui, à propos de poussin, note-t-il en braquant ses jumelles dans la direction d'Arlene : il est sûr que son pelage, en plus de sa remarquable blancheur immaculée, doit être doux comme du duvet.

Il se rengorge et fait bouffer les plumes de sa poitrine. En voilà une bonne accroche ! Parler de leurs habitats d'origine respectifs tout en la complimentant… Il va bien récolter des résultats avec ça.  
Bondissant de sa cachette, le bec fier, Skipper se lance :  
\- Ooh, Arlene ! Je te regardais passer et…  
Il n'a pas le temps d'aller plus loin et de placer sa réplique à tout casser malheureusement ; Arlene l'interrompt aussitôt :  
\- Oui ben justement je ne faisais que passer et je ne peux pas m'arrêter. À plus taaard !  
\- Mais ! attends ! je vais dans la même direction ! je t'accompagne !  
\- Inutile, vraiment.

Le bec dans l'eau, Skipper ne s'avoue pourtant pas vaincu pour autant :  
D'abord, elle lui a dit à plus tard, ça compte presque comme un rendez-vous. Ensuite…mais c'est qu'elle fait sa coquette ! c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher et il découvrira quoi !  
En fredonnant, il reprend son rapport de surveillance et gribouille des petits dessins d'hermine et de manchot patte dessus nageoire dessous.


End file.
